plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infi-nut
(destroys force field and hologram instantly) (destroys it instantly if Jam is playing) (still pushes it around despite force field being activated) (can burn hologram and projector, though not force field) (can destroy force field in one push) |unlocked = Beating Far Future - Day 13 |unlocked china = Collect 10 Infi-nut Puzzle Pieces Obtain 290 stars |costume1 = Infi-Nut Costume |costume2 = Infi-nutUnusedCostume1 |flavor text = As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. |rows = }} Infi-nut is the fifth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has half of the toughness of a Wall-nut, but is capable of regenerating his health over time, provided that his projector remains intact. He is obtained after beating Far Future - Day 13. Origins He's based on Wall-nut. His name is a portmanteau of "infinite" and "walnut." The word "infinite" can be pronounced /'ɪnfɪnʌt/ (homophonous with the aforementioned plant's name). In the game's files, the Infi-nut is referred to as "Holo-nut." Holo-nut is a portmanteau of "hologram," referring to the fact that he is a hologram and "walnut," the type of plant this plant is based on. Infi-nut's costume, a ghost trap, is a reference to the trap used to trap ghosts in the Ghostbusters franchise. Almanac entry Overview Infi-nut's hologram can withstand 2000 dps; his appearance changes upon absorbing 650 and 1300 dps. He will regenerate his health after 15 seconds of not taking any damage, even if his hologram has disappeared. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Infi-nut will restore himself to full health and create a force field in front of himself that will block all lanes. The force field absorbs a total of 10000 DPS or seven smashes from a Gargantuar, and can also block flying zombies, similar to what Tall-nut can do. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Infi-nut can absorb an additional 4500 DPS, and its plant food effect will activate. Level Upgrades Level upgrade Costumed He makes an additional force field two tiles in front of him. Strategies Infi-nut's role is similar to Wall-nut: as a buffer layer between offensive plants and zombies. Compared to Wall-nut, Infi-nut can regenerate its health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid and therefore requires less maintenance. His faster recharge also allows the player to set up defense earlier. However, Infi-nut is only half as durable and cost more sun, so he is less suited for holding off choke points either in Frostbite Caves, or generated by using Garlic or Sweet Potato. The Plant Food ability is arguably the most useful aspect of Infi-nut, as it allows the player to fortify an entire column of plants against zombies without using up space, similar to Pumpkin in the first game. Additionally, the force field will stop a wide variety of zombies that can otherwise crush, disable or circumvent other defensive plants, such as Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite, and Punk Zombie. Even Gargantuars will need up to ten smashes in order to overcome the force field. Using Reinforce-mint to activate Plant Food on several Infi-nuts in different columns can effectively stall zombies to protect offensive plants behind it. Infi-nut is a useful plant in Last Stand. Not only is he cheaper than Tall-nut, but he can also regenerate health and save the player's sun for other offensive plants, as said earlier. However, Tall-nuts can last four times longer than Infi-nuts and usually can last a whole level without needing to be replaced. They can also block flying enemies without the use of Plant Food. Using Infi-nut is not suggested in Ancient Egypt levels with Explorer Zombies, as they can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing him from coming back. However, the force field of Infi-nut's Plant Food effect cannot be burnt by Explorer Zombies, but rather force them to eat while holding the torch. In Dark Ages, Infi-nut is the only plant that can survive reflected projectiles by Jester Zombies, as he can let the hologram die but not the projector and he can keep being delayed. He can also block Wizard Zombies with its force field, although the plant himself can still be transformed into a sheep. In Big Wave Beach, Infi-nut's force field can be used to counter Fisherman Zombies, Octo Zombies and Surfer Zombies. The force field can block cast fishing hooks, force Octo Zombies to eat it and will force Surfer Zombie to crash land and deploy his surfboard. However, be aware that if a Surfer Zombie crash lands in the lane with the Infi-nut, it will be able to crush Infi-nut and instantly destroy the force field. In Frostbite Caves, Infi-nut's force field can be used to block incoming snowballs from Hunter Zombies. In addition, it can stop the advance of the ice blocks pushed by the Troglobite. In Lost City, Infi-nut's force field is useful against the Excavator Zombie and Bug Zombie. Excavator Zombie cannot dig up or move past the force field and is forced to strike it, while Bug Zombie cannot fly over it. However, it does not protect against Lost Pilot Zombie if the zombie drops down to a same column as the force field. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Infi-nut's force field can stop the advance of Punk Zombies and Arcade Zombies. Additionally, Infi-nut is capable of blocking the shock wave generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar regardless of health, and therefore will be crucial to the plants' survival in Greatest Hits. This also makes the shock wave attack somewhat of an asset to the player, as the Gargantuar will futilely continue to send out sonic blasts and will be delayed until the Infi-nut is destroyed. It is not recommended to use Infi-nut's force field to stop Glitter Zombies as they can destroy it once they reached the barrier and if their jam is playing. In the Chinese version, he can be very useful in Sky City - Ultimate Challenge because he can take most of Zombot Vulture Fighter's bullets without disappearing as well as some of the lightning ambushes due to his regenerating ability. However, he should not be used, especially in normal levels, if the player does not have many flying attacking plants. Infi-nut should not be used at all in Jurassic Marsh as many dinosaur's abilities can render the plant useless. Raptor and Stegosaurus can kick or fling zombies past the plant, even with his force field. Pterodactyl can bring zombies to the back, allowing them to ignore the force field. Ankylosaurus is especially a threat as they can still push the plant even if the force field was activated and will instantly destroy the barrier. Avoid using Infi-nut against Turquoise Skull Zombie as he will destroy both the hologram and the shield in one hit. However, the projector will still remain. In levels with objectives that require collecting a certain amount of sun, the player can keep a normal zombie stuck using 2 Infi-nuts placed adjacently to each other, and keep the zombie on the tile forever until the player kills it. Because when one Infi-nut goes down, the other will have respawned, giving time for the other to respawn. This gives time for the player to make sun in the final wave and thus completing the level easily. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie with his bailing wire intact approaches Infi-nut's barrier then eats it, the Zombie Chickens on him will visibly disappear, but they are actually still there. Once attacked, the Zombie Chickens will then appear and eat the barrier. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, the player will never be accounted for the loss of a plant. **However, in Plant Maze II, letting the hologram itself disappear will count as losing the endangered plant, and the player will lose the level. *If the player plants him over a damaged version of himself, he will not regenerate, but no sun will be spent which renders the Wall-nut First Aid useless on this plant. This was fixed in the 2.9 update. *Mecha-Football Zombies, Glitter Zombies (when the pop jam plays), any zombies flung by ankylosaurus, Zombot War Wagon, and Zombot Tomorrow-tron can take out his Plant Food barrier in one hit. *If a Swashbuckler Zombie lands and there is an Infi-nut in the fifth column while there is a presence of its barrier, the Swashbuckler Zombie will eat the barrier although the barrier is behind him. *Even if he used his Plant Food effect and is turned into sheep by Wizard Zombie, his barrier will not vanish. **This also happens with the Octo Zombie's octopi. *If he is on the lawn and regenerates twice, the player gets the Re-Re Spawn achievement. *If Sweet Potato is planted behind his barrier and the player feeds her with Plant Food, attracted zombies can pass through the barrier. *If Potato Mine is planted behind his barrier, zombies on the other side of the barrier can still detonate (and be killed) by him. *He was originally going to cost 125 sun. *Two Infi-nuts are enough to trap a zombie in one place, as they will take turns regenerate themselves and get eaten, buying time for the other to regenerate. *Shockwaves generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar can pass through his force field. **However, they cannot pass through his projector, eventhough his hologram is not there. This making him is an infinite wall that can block infinite shockwave attacks, regardless of health. *If he swaps place with an Escape Root while he has a barrier in front of him, the barrier will remain in place. *Before the Power Plants update, Infi-nut will be burnt if planted on Fire Tile and blowed away when planted on Boulder Tile, both those 2 situations will kill his hologram with the projector. But after that said update, only his hologram will be destroyed if planted on a Trap Tile . See also *Force field *Re-Re Spawn *Wall-nut *Defensive plants be:Бясконцы арэх es:Nuez infinita fr:Infini-noix ru:Бесконечный орех vi:Infi-nut pl:Infi-nut Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Healing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars